


Cullen Coven Legacy

by AshSandStorm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSandStorm/pseuds/AshSandStorm
Summary: We know the story of the Cullen Coven, stopping at the point in time of Alice's vision, but we didn't hear what happened after. What happens when they meet a strange woman in red, who speaks of giving them all a gift.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. The Lady in Red

The Cullens were enjoying a leisurely afternoon, just listening to Nessie play the piano. They were all so entranced by the music that they never heard the approach of a mysterious new figure until they were knocking at the door. The entire tribe and Charlie were at the Cullen’s to celebrate Renesmee’s tenth birthday. The knock had startled them all, eliciting a growl or hiss from each person in the room, except for Charlie and the females of the tribe. Bella and Jacob who were already the closest people to Renesmee, were instantly by her sides, shielding her.

Everyone in the room was tense while Carlisle went to answer the door, followed closely by Emmett and Jasper. Guards were up, especially Edward’s and Alice’s. Edward couldn’t hear any thoughts outside of the ones in the room, and Alice couldn’t see any of their futures beyond the present moment. All those gathered were prepared for the worst, but they could have never anticipated the petite figure cloaked in blood red that was standing on the other side of the front door. Their head was bowed, but the figure raised it in greeting when the door opened. The first thing Carlisle noticed was that she had the most mesmerizing amethyst eyes he had ever seen. “Hello Carlisle.” The gentle voice chimed. 

“Hello, Can I help you?”

The lady smiled politely, “No, I have come to help you.” Removing her hood, the fairy revealed her hair that offered the illusion of a fiery halo. Her hair was an exact match to her cloak. “I have come wanting to bear gifts. I have been watching your coven, and you all bring me a great deal of pride and pleasure. May I come in?” Her smile was warm and sweet. She seemed kind and inviting.

Unable to deny this lady’s request, Carlisle stepped aside. His body refused to listen to his brain's rationale to proceed with caution and acting instead on the compulsion to obey this tiny woman. Carlisle’s confusion was matched by the rest of his family. Everyone was simultaneously alarmed yet calm. No one could fight the allure her presence offered, or how it made them draw closer. The feeling was comparable to Jasper’s gift, but more potent.

Even though they all felt compelled to hug this tiny woman, no one moved. She needed only to lift a finger and they all would pounce to get her whatever it was she desired. They could feel it in their bones. “I refute the lure of the amethyst orbs and beckon them return to self.” With these words spoken, the Cullen’s bodies relaxed into an unnatural slouch. That’s how significant the release from the lure was. With their senses and selves returned to normal, they were able to process what had just happened and realized that they all had been affected by this strange woman. The thought did not sit well with Bella, who quickly got into a crouch position and readied herself to attack. Bella had launched herself at the woman before anyone could stop her. However, she was only able to graze the woman’s cloak before she was sent flying through the air and right out the closed window. Edward prepared to race after Bella, while Rosalie and Esme went to more closely surround Renesmee and Jacob; but even Edward’s super speed was too slow. Time seemed to stand still, as the woman in red, took in the thoughts of all who were present and then tried to ease their fears and worries without using compulsion. She did not want to show off her magic tricks yet, but it appeared that she would have to in order to calm down this protective coven. 

With a flick of her wrist, Bella was back in the living room, this time standing next to her mate and daughter. The window was back in one perfectly clean piece, almost as if Bella had never been launched through it. It was as though time had been reversed, but they were all conscious of the chain of events. The Cullen’s and the tribe were frozen yet again. “I hear your fears, and while I do understand, I truly have not come to harm any of you. I only wish to bestow some gifts upon the coven and the tribe. You all please me a great deal. I know you do not know who I am, but I will explain that soon enough. First, I am going to say that I am not a vampire and ask that you not attempt to attack again. One, because it would be ineffective; and two, because I wish us to be friends. Are we agreed?" At the nod of heads, they were each released from the woman's hold. 

Esme and her generous and gentle personality were the first to break the tense silence. “Would you care to sit down?” The woman nodded and slowly walked toward the empty couch. She was proceeding in a cautious manner, acknowledging the fear and trying to assure them that she meant them all no harm. 

“Mother, you mustn’t do that again. I do not understand why, but I have a feeling that we must hear what she has to say.” Renesmee admonished her mother’s rash behavior. Looking down at her daughter, Bella smiled. They truly had the sweetest little girl, who wasn’t so little anymore. Even though it was her tenth birthday, she looked as though she were in her early twenties. Bella nodded in acknowledgment and then pushed her daughter into Jacob’s arms. She wanted as many family members between her daughter and the stranger as she could get. Luckily, they all shared the same sentiment. 

“My name is Freyja, and I am a witch. I was the creator of your kind, with the exception of dear Charlie. Although, I did have a hand in his coming of existence. I needed Bella to come into being. I have been watching you all since the very beginning and no coven has pleased me more than this one has. You and your cousins the Denali are the only ones to live the life I truly meant for your kind to live. To create a family. To cherish and respect life. You made the conscious decision to deny your nature and instincts of thriving on human blood, and instead chose to protect them. For that, I have come to bless your family with a few gifts.” Freyja smiled and made eye contact with each and every vampire in the room.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first gift gets doled out, and two people are especially shocked.

Everyone in the room was quiet as they waited for Freyja to continue speaking. “I shall be bestowing gifts to you in three parts. I won’t be telling you them all right away, I shall gift to you some small things for now so that you believe me and then I will give you my true gift. I am so very excited for my final gift.” Freyja’s smile seemed genuine and was enough to lull the Cullen’s and tribe members back to comfort. Freyja waited patiently, while they moved about the room looking to seat themselves once again. 

“My first gift to all of you will be to help your sense of smell when you all are around each other. My second gift for the Cullens is the quenching of their thirst for blood. You shall still need blood to survive, I cannot change that I am afraid, but I can make humans easier to be around. Not that you need it of course. Your self-control is very impressive, but it is a desire that never goes away. This is something small in comparison to your other gift, but it is something that will definitely benefit you all, especially when you do receive your third gift. Any who, on to the tribe. Again, a smaller gift to start with. I am making it easier to find the one you shall imprint on. More like gifting you warning signs and road marks. How do these sound to all of you?” While everyone had processed exactly what she had said, they still remained skeptical, which they probably shouldn’t have considering the lady had eyes the color of amethyst. Tired of the disbelief Freyja didn’t wait for acknowledgment, but instead began to bestow her gifts. Freyja waved her hand across the room and instantly the unpleasant smells of each other vanished. Replaced with more subtle and natural scents.  
“By the power in me as the oldest of three. I use my lure to create a cure for the lust of gore. I assure my amour that the dreaded thirst will be no more. I secure the future of my immortal pure.”  
The Cullens didn’t feel anything at first. The chant didn’t seem like it was a big deal. But you could see the moment they realized the craving for Charlie was gone. They had become so accustomed to drowning out the feeling in their throats that it took them a second or two to realize it was now missing. Edward didn’t miss the relief that went through Bella’s eyes or the way she seemed to slouch just slightly. She didn’t have to fear being the one to attack her father anymore. Even though she had “super self-control” before. 

“By the power in me as the oldest of three. I, the patriarch, establish a finding mark. It shall guide the packs to their other halfs. Signals and signs shall create a line leading to the divine design of stronger bloodlines for my shifting lupine.”  
This spell did seem to have an instantaneous reaction. Several of the males within the two packs made an odd sound of shock, as they jumped to their feet. Sam and Jacob both gave a nod of their heads, granting their pack members permission to take off in search of their supposed imprints. The biggest shocker wasn’t that it had worked, but rather that Leah, who thought she would never imprint due to her likely inability to have children, also seemed affected by the spoken enchantment. She hadn’t made noise or jumped up, but she showed obvious emotion. She was frozen, likely in shock. Her eyes were wide open and misting. She had one hand thrown over her mouth and the other extended in front of her. One her left hand was a new set of markings, a tattoo of a thin red line that twirled around the back of her hand but seemed to point in one direction. Everyone had also noticed that a new image had formed on her neck. Part of the picture was blocked by her t-shirt, but based on what everyone could see, it looked like half of a black wolf ear. The tattoo looked like it went from behind her right ear down towards her clavicle. Sam looked away. He felt awkward staring at an image of another black wolf on Leah. Sure, he had imprinted on Emily, and while he did truly love her, Leah had been a lot of his firsts. What they had shared was special and deep. He wouldn’t trade finding Emily for anything, but he also hadn’t truly let go of Leah, not even when she had left his pack for Jacob’s.  
“Leah, go.” Jacob’s words were enough to snap her out of the hopeful daze. She was on her feet and out the door before anyone else could say anything. “Seth? What about you? Did you get any markings?” It was Bella that had spoken. Seth looked a little sad. He would have hidden his sadness well, if they didn’t know each other so well. At the discouraged shake of his head, all of the remaining people in the room turned their eyes back onto the witch. Freyja only smiled at each and every one of them before addressing their unspoken question. 

“I have someone special for Seth. Don’t you worry sweetheart, you will meet once your sister returns. You do have a marking though.” Freyja smiled and winked at Seth, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. But he was also curious. “Why don’t you go into one of the water closets and see if you can’t find it.” Freyja giggled. It seemed contagious. Renesmee began to giggle causing Bella, Rosalie, and Esme to giggle. The men and Alice began to shift uncomfortably but were thoroughly enjoying the site of their happy family. The giggles were interrupted by a yelp that came from the bathroom that Seth had gone to. Freyja delicately placed a hand over her mouth and coughed daintily to conceal another giggle that was creeping up her throat. 

“Seth, are you alright?” Carlisle called from the other side of the door. 

“Ummm, I’m not quite sure. I mean, yes, I'm fine; but she was right there is a mark. It’s the mark that I don’t know what to do with.” Seth’s voice was strained and confused. 

“You needn’t do anything about the mark, darling. It is a bit unorthodox, I know, but you are a very special lad. You are pure and true, honest and kind. You are accepting of all no matter your differences, which is how I know this gift shall suit you. Your marking is not wrong, in fact, it is very right. You will be a good mate my dear. Please do not let your current fear keep you from the great life that you will have.” Freyja was calm and assuring, but Edward was now unnerved because he couldn’t read Seth’s mind anymore. At that thought Freyja’s eyes went right in his direction, kind of like something out of a horror film. She even had a bit of a predatory smile on her face. She clucked at him while shaking her head. 

“You were given your gifts first my dear Edward. It is not my fault that you turned off your listening. It is also not my fault that you failed to notice that you were no longer hearing anyone thoughts. But truth be told, you won’t be hearing Seth's thoughts once you turn your telepathy back on anyway. Seth needs time to accept what he has been given, and I think he deserves the privacy that I have granted him. He is the first of his kind to have this type of gift, let him come to grips with it. He will either share when he is ready, or you will all find out the minute they meet.” Her voice was made of sugar, but her eyes flashed with a protectiveness. A protectiveness that was confusing and uncalled for. Or so they thought.


	3. The Talents Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talents of each Cullen gets revealed.

Everyone sat in silence as they waited for Seth to come out of the washroom. Eyes would glance in Freyja’s direction and then flit back to something else. Sam was very uncomfortable, and ready to leave; but he and his already imprinted wolves remained in the Cullen living room where their other pack mates had left them. Sam was conflicted. On one hand he wanted to leave to get away from the Cullens, but on the other, he wanted to stay just to satisfy his sadistic curiosity about who Leah was going to spend the rest of her life with. He wasn’t still holding a flame for her, he knew that deep down; but his brain still thought of her as his. He wanted to see who she paired with to know if he was good enough. Freyja’s eyes cut to him at that thought. Same as they had with Edward. Sam would have chuckled if her eyes weren’t shooting icy glares his way. He had seen some of what the witch could do, and he had a very strong feeling it was barely more than a party trick for her. While he was amused by the fact that the witch was touchy about the Clearwaters’ and their mates, he wasn’t a fool. He nodded his head and silenced his thoughts, while turning his head to watch Jacob and Renesmee interact. 

While the Cullens had felt great relief at knowing Nessie would live, quite possibly, forever; Sam wondered if the workings of the imprint held true. It wasn’t the first time that he had these thoughts, but it was growing ever more present in his mind. Would the imprint still work the same for Jacob, as it has with everyone else? Would he truly live to be around 175 years old or older? His thoughts were coming more from a place of concern for the Cullens than he would admit out loud, but it didn’t make them any less pure. Would Bella and Renesmee have to one day live without Jacob in their lives? “Sam, my dear, you are thinking too loudly. If you keep this up, you and Edward will be pacing the room fretting over things you needn’t worry yourselves over.” Freyja said gently, never breaking her ever present smile. She really needed to stop winking and smiling at them all, because just her presence had them all on edge. 

She did truly seem like she wanted to help, but her obvious show of power when Bella went after her had made them all cautious. There was real fear present, more so than even the Volturi could garner. Freyja let out a defeated sigh. “I see. I shall take my leave now. I shall return in two hours’ time, which is when our dear Leah will return with my absolute favorite people. Seth dear, would you like to leave with me?” Jacob growled at her question, but quieted when Seth came out of the bathroom. “I know you are confused love, but I can explain some of it to you if you would like. Shall we go for a stroll near the river and see if we can’t calm those thoughts running rampant through your mind?” Seth’s nod had everyone angsty again, but they didn’t try to fight her. She seemed to be showing favoritism towards the Clearwaters. But aside from that she could kill them all if she wanted without doing anything more than lift a finger. “I shall not harm any of you. Not for any reason. Tis not my nature. Besides I love you all dearly. Now, Seth and I shall not go far. You will be able to see us from the porch. Why don’t my immortals work on their third gift. Alice? You will be the catalyst. Once you figure yours out, why don’t you let your family in on what you see.” Another wink, this one sent in Alice’s direction as they headed towards the door Freyja had come in through. "Oh! And Edward dear, the fact that you can't hear thoughts is not part of my doing. You have the ability now to turn them on and off as you wish." With that said Freyja and Seth proceeded out the door. 

Everyone still in the house was quiet at first. But Edward took the witch’s words to heart and began working on his gift. He thought about his ability and tried to figure out how to turn it back on. Edward began to think about all the time he heard his family's thoughts. He was confused. It was weird having the silence and having to figure out how to get the noise he had become so used to back. He was currently running through past thoughts that his family members had had. It was at that moment that he felt Bella let her shield release her mind from its protection. He felt the shift and it was like hitting a light switch. His ability had returned, and his beloved wife was going to letting him practice on her. He began to attempt to pilfer through her thoughts looking for the day they had met. He had just grasped it when he caught on to Alice’s thoughts.

She was giving herself a headache trying to force a vision to start, but it had worked so she didn’t complain. All of them were to receive special abilities, not just those already gifted. The first one Alice’s mind wandered to was Carlisle. Their patriarch was a kind man, forcing himself to suffer just to make sure others wouldn’t have to. It was a key character trait for who he was as a person. His gift was so obvious. He would be able to diagnose others with a simple touch, and eventually he would develop the ability to heal them as well. Edward, wanting others to be able to see what Alice could see, wondered if he could allow others to share his gift; and thus attempted to force his ability into the mind of Carlisle so that he could see his own future. It didn’t work at first, but Carlisle could feel the intrusion and thus tried at first to block it. Once he realized it was Edward, he opened his mind to him. Luckily, Alice was replaying her vision, trying to find out every little detail that would help each of her family members more easily and quickly develop their talent. It was on her third run through of the vision that Carlisle gasped. He could see what Alice and Edward saw. 

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle were now aware of what they could do. Jasper didn’t think that there was much more that could be done with his gift, except for having the ability to turn it off, but he was compelled to try what Edward had. He ended up sending out an emotional connection to Bella. She had the most control over her emotions, usually, but right now she was a little off. Jasper had sensed that and wanted to help, so he sent calmness in Bella's direction. Only instead he ended up making Bella too calm. She was almost comatose. Jasper pulled it all back and Bella was alert again and looking at Jasper weird. She sent her shield at him and saw it manifest into a physical shield that knocked Jasper over. This was a bloody shit show, but the Cullens were so engrossed in their gifts that they weren't really paying any attention to each other or their surroundings. Jacob and Nessie had backed up towards Sam and the remaining tribe members, where they remained as they just watched as everything seemed to go completely haywire.

Alice and Carlisle were finished going over his talents and proceeded on to Emmett. His strength was viewed as a gift by his family and Emmett himself, which appeared to hold true in the witch’s mind. She had granted him even more strength. A strength so profound, Alice’s vision displayed him splitting the ground in two with a simple, decisive stomp. At this point Alice had figured out how to display her visions much like a projection. Everyone in the room witnessed what Emmett would be capable of. “Oh dear, not in the house please Emmett.” Esme said, quite concerned. Emmett just chuckled and very gently shifted a foot off the floor and crossed it over his other knee. 

Jasper was displayed next, and although he had mostly figured it out; it was nice to see the actual extent of his gift. The vision depicted him sending some calming emotion to their friends the Denali while they were in their home in Alaska. Then it showed the calmness striking the Volturi while they were in their home. His gift could extend to anyone, anywhere on the globe. It looked as though he only needed to visualize the person in order to reach them with his gift. 

Bella and Edward were displayed together. Bella's mental shield had also developed into a physical shield that she could wield however she pleased and Edward could project his own thoughts and the thoughts of others out in the open much like you would with a projector, or he could share the thoughts directly into a specific individual's head.

Rosalie was next. Her beauty was no secret, but it appeared that it would be something Rose could wield in an almost hypnotic type fashion. The vision showed Rose enthralling a group of vicious men with her beauty with a simple flick of her wrist. Very similar to what Freyja had done to turn back time. Rose had a sadistic smile on her face at the sight. The spider now had the ability to create webs. Almost literally, she would be able to make people her puppets. 

Esme was a little concerned with this development, but she needn't be. Her gift was the last one to be witnessed. It had been more enthralling to witness the others gifts, but everyone paid avid attention to the vision about Esme. The vision of Esme was more confusing than clarifying. Esme was clearly seen laying a hand on Rosalie, but the context was unclear. Esme had a very maternal presence, Freyja had seemed to stick with a theme when gifting the immortals. As a mother figure, Esme represents safety, peace, and love, but the vision was also depicting Esme as intuitive. “A mother always knows”. Freyja said from the door. No one seemed uncomfortable with her presence this time. Esme was going to be able to allow her children a sense of peace and reassurance if ever they needed it. The real kicker was the fact that she was going to be able to safeguard her children. The vision moved on to depict Esme encircling her children in little iridescent bubbles. The vision was a lovely sight, but it also brought on many questions. The vision went from crystal clear to murky in a swift second, and it grew more and more fuzzy the harder Alice tried to bring it back into clarity.


	4. Special Type of Imprint Matches

“Why can’t we see the last part of the vision clearly?” Esme asked tentatively. She wanted to see more of her future, and more of Alice’s gift. Throughout the last two hours, Esme had remained sitting, completely content to just watch her family explore their gifts. She watched on with a great level of pride and joy in her eyes, and admittedly a little fear when she saw Rosalie’s gift and her responsive sadistic smile, but she trusted her family. She had been so entranced by her family’s excitement, that by the time they rolled around to show her gift, she had completely forgotten about herself. She had been snapped out of her daze when she saw her and Rosalie in the same room they were in now, only it was a little different than the present layout. They were all changes that Esme liked a great deal. She was cataloging the items away in her mind to start looking for them when they had another free minute.

“You can’t see it because that part of the vision leads into my final gift, and I want it to be a surprise. Besides, Leah is back with your guests. Seth, are you sure you are comfortable enough? You don’t have to meet now.” Freyja moved her gaze around the room to look at everyone but stopped on Seth with an arched, questioning eyebrow.

“No, I think I’m ready. Besides, it’s a perfect match, right?” Seth had a faulty sense of bravado about him. He may not be prepared but he was also excited. His gaze swung to the door upon its opening. Leah walked in followed by a man, and two women, and then another man and a baby behind them. Leah and the first man stopped in the doorway leading into the living room, but the two ladies and the man with a baby continued inside, stopping only when they stood in front of Freyja. The baby reached out his hands towards Freyja.

“Hello, darling.” Freyja smiled at the infant as she took the babe into her arms. “Was he good, dear?” Freyja asked of the tall dark-haired man. His eyes were an azure blue so clear even the ocean would pale in comparison.

“Yes, Amma, he was good. He only just woke up about 15 minutes ago.” He smiled adoringly at Freyja, then walked over to the others that had come into the room with them. There were shocked gasps when he stopped on the other side of Leah rather than next to one of the ladies. Eyes whipped from the man to Seth, and then to the girls, then back to Seth, finally stopping on Leah.

Leah couldn’t help but chuckle. She was happy, so happy. “Everyone, I would like you to meet my mates, Eirik and Aksel.” Leah pointed first at the man that had remained by her side and then at the one who had carried the babe to Freyja. Each man nodded their head at the mention of their names. While Aksel had eyes the color of azure, Eirik had eyes the color of emeralds. “These two ladies are their aunts, Astrilde an Eir.” Both ladies curtsied and then flashed purple eyes, much like Freyja’s, at everyone in the room. Without their enhanced sight, no one would have been able to tell that Astrilde had flecks of red in her eyes, while Eir had a rim of blue surrounding the captivating amethyst orbs.

“We refute the lure of amethyst orbs and beckon all return to self.” The ladies spoke in complete harmony, and everyone shook off the dazed feeling that had once again taken hold of them.

“Bella, my dear, I must warn you, if you charge at my daughters, it will not end well for you.” Bella had indeed tensed up into an attack position once again, but she was more controlled this time. It helped that Eir and Astrilde’s gazes were locked on Seth rather than looking around the room at everyone. They had smiles on their faces, which allowed a flash of fang to be spotted, but their smell was undetectable. Not even the men had a scent coming off of them. 

“You can’t smell us because mother blocked our scent to keep us from being found, but we smell much the same way that your Renesmee does,” Astrilde spoke, moving her gaze to lock with Bella’s. “It’s an honor to finally meet you all. My mother has talked about you for over three centuries now, well at least Carlisle. She started talking about the rest of you as Carlisle added you each to his family. You are what she had always imagined her immortals would be.” Seth had gotten closer to the girls while Astrilde was talking, but didn’t reach out to touch her until she had finished. 

“I will be honest I have no idea how I am supposed to deal with two soul mates, but I swear to you both that I will try to be everything that you need. I look forward to getting to learn more about both of you and how you are similar and how you are different. I’m excited to finally have you in my life.” Seth was holding one of each of their hands as he spoke to only the two of them, switching his gaze from one to the other equally. 

“You’ll do fine my love. Mother assures us that you were the most loving and accepting of your pack. We are actually quite pleased to have finally met you as well. We have spent over half a millennia waiting for this day.” Eir finally spoke, her voice was softer and more musical than her sister Astrilde. Astrilde nodded her agreement at Seth, completely blocking out the shocked gasp from half of the people present in the room. 

“I’m sorry ladies, did you say you are more than 500 years old?” Jacob was gently holding Nessie in his arms, but his eyes had a furious joy within them. 

“Yes, my aunts are actually 539 years old,” Aksel spoke, barely containing a laugh. Eirik didn’t even try. 

“Technically brother, I believe they are only 134 years old. Soon to be 135.” Aksel couldn’t contain his laughter, at the joke. “Sorry Aunties.” Aksel sobered quickly when Freyja cut them a warning glance. 

“Boys if you wish to embarrass your aunts you had better be prepared for their retribution. And frankly, you know that is a war that you will not win so why would you try?” Eirik and Aksel were rather solemn now and looked away in shame. 

“No retribution today boys. It is a joyous occasion. After waiting centuries, we finally have what we have wanted so desperately.” The ladies' smiles reached their eyes. They truly were happy. “They are right, however. We have walked the earth for nearly 540 years. We were born on February 29, 1480, to the Norse witch Freyja and a vampire man named Buri, who ironically enough never birthed any sons. He has since met his demise, at the hands of the Volturi, but that is of no consequence to us. Our nephews were born to our little sister Frigg nearly three centuries ago. She had found her mate in a bear shifter from Russia, named Aleksander. Unfortunately, they both died in a witch hunt 150 years ago. Then mother had baby Mikkel a few months ago.” Astrilde gave the rundown of their family tree.

“You had baby Mikkel only months ago? But he actually looks his age!” Bella and Carlisle exclaimed at the same time.

“Why yes, I did. All of my children age the way that human children do, even if they are half breeds. It’s the way it should be. Now it’s late and while the immortal Cullen’s don’t sleep, everyone else does. If you wish, we shall return tomorrow evening and I shall fully reveal my third gift.” Freyja said. She was beginning to sag in place. It was only noticeable to the immortals, but even the shifters could tell that she seemed tired, which led the Cullens to believe that she was part of “everyone” that needed to sleep. Mikkel had since fallen asleep in her arms, and the twins were heavily leaning on Seth. Aksel and Eirik seemed the only ones of Freyja’s clan that weren’t lagging. 

“Do you have lodging for yourself and your family, Freyja?” Esme walked to the tired woman and placed a hand gently on her arm, offering her support. 

“We sleep in the trees dear,” Freyja said as she leaned into Esme.

“Would it be alright if we extended you an offer of our attic rooms?” Esme wanted so very much for this woman to stay.

“Or you could use our room. I’m sure little Mikkel and you would be comfortable there.” Rosalie pitched in. Her gaze had been on little Mikkel since Leah Clearwater had returned with her mates and their family. 

“That’s very kind of you Esme, but I am sure my daughters and my grandsons would like to return to the reserve and meet their mates’ family. Rosalie, if you wish to hold Mikkel, you need only ask. I assure you that you will be able to hold him tomorrow.” Freyja smiled.

“Actually, Amma, we would all like to stay if that’s alright,” Eirik said. Even he sounded tired. 

Freyja nodded at her grandson. “Thank you, Esme. It appears we shall take you up on your generous show of hospitality. Would you mind showing us the way?” 

“I’ll show Freyja to our room, Esme. Why don’t you take the Clearwaters up to the attic.” Rose’s excitement was just barely contained, and she didn’t show any hint of disgust at the idea of the shifters staying in the house, now that their smell was gone.

Freyja chuckled at the glee. Yes, this family was a good one. “Goodnight darlings. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freyja: Norse- lady (Goddess of love, beauty, war, and death)  
Eirik: Norse- King forever  
Aksel: Norse- Peace of the father  
Astrilde: Norse (Goddess of love, equivalent to Cupid)  
Eir: Norse- Mercy (Goddess of healing and medicine) Pronounced Ire  
Frigg: Norse- Beloved (Goddess of fertility, earth, and air)  
Mikkel: Norse- Godlike (Norse form of Michael)


	5. Weary Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gets revealed about our witch

After Rosalie had shown Freyja to her room for the night, she went back downstairs to collect some family members from the living room. Emmett and Carlisle had volunteered to help with whatever Rose was about to do. So, they followed her downstairs and out to the garage, where they had stored Renesmee’s old baby items, including her crib. They gathered a myriad of baby paraphernalia including some gender-neutral clothing, the crib, and a few plush toys and rattles. With a load of supplies that was big enough to satisfy Rosalie, the group went back inside and up the stairs. Esme had been on her way down from the attic when she saw her husband’s hands full of baby toys. She followed them towards the door and then knocked to alert Freyja of their arrival. Freyja answered in a soft, exhausted voice her permission for them to enter. Esme opened the door to reveal a sight that no one was prepared for. While Mikkel was asleep on the bed safely nestled among a wall of pillows, Freyja was standing in a mostly undressed state. It wasn’t her lack of attire that had managed to get everyone who entered to gasp, but rather what her wardrobe had been concealing. Freyja’s body was completely covered in markings, scars, or discoloration. She didn’t have a speck of skin on her that was unmarred, some sections even appeared to be fresh wounds.  
“I’m sorry, did you need something?” Freyja was so tired she was quite literally swaying on her feet. Esme dashed forward and grabbed her before she could slump to the floor. “Beklager.Takk, Esme.” Freyja’s weariness was so profound that she had reverted to speaking in her mother tongue. Or Norwegian, which was the closest existing language to her mother tongue, Old Norse. “I’m sorry, it’s been a terribly long past few days. Especially with travelling and the children. They have all been so eager to meet their mates that they haven’t slept much, which kept Mikkel up, which kept me up… and I’m babbling. Beklager. What do you have here?” Freyja pulled herself out of Esme’s grasp and walked toward Emmett and the crib he was carrying.  
“We thought you could use Renesmee’s baby stuff for little Mikkel.” Rosalie said without taking her gaze off the sleeping angel. She had seen the marks covering Freyja much as her cloak had but was rather disinterested in lieu of the tiny creature on her bed. She had let out a gasp at the sight of Freyja, for her scars were even more prominent and frightening than Jasper’s, but once the baby had been spotted, her attention was undivided.  
“Why thank you dear, but he’s fine where he is. He’ll be looking to feed soon, and it’ll be easier if he is right next to me.” Freyja ran her hand along the crib’s frame. “This is incredible handiwork. The details are exquisite. Did one of you make this yourself?”  
“Yes, actually. Emmett and Jasper made it.” Esme said with a smile. “They began working on it shortly after Edward and Bella arrived back from their honeymoon, but they waited until Bella started getting stronger and her overall condition improved before finishing it.”  
Freyja simply nodded. While she knew a great deal about the Cullens and their day-to-day life, she did try to give them some privacy. She wasn’t overly proud of it, but Freyja did have a proven tendency of meddling with their lives. For example, she had allowed the suffering of Esme, Emmett, and Alice all for the sake of their respective mates. Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper needed to find a sense of peace, joy, acceptance and most importantly love. Edward was different from the others though. If she had to pick one word to describe him it would be difficult. While he would have accepted a mate that was already turned into an immortal, he wouldn't have found the sense of peace that the others had. Edward believed himself to be a monster and therefore required a pure, strong, stubborn human who believed differently of him. If there was to be any hope for Edward to truly believe in a form of redemption for himself, it would have to come from the words and actions of an innocent soul. So, Freyja had put into motion the birth of Bella, who was indeed born with immortality in mind; but not everything went according to Freyja’s plan. Two examples of unplanned events would be, one, the confusing and fake love triangle that Jacob had caused, and two, Renesmee the honeymoon baby. Blessedly, everything had come together beautifully.  
Freyja couldn't help the smile that came to her face at the joy that the Cullens had found without her help or meddling. Bella truly was one of her better designs for the destiny of the Cullen Coven, but she looked forward to topping it. She was excited to reveal the next gifts that she would bring into this family.  
"Ja… Frey... Freyja?" Freyja shook her head, only to realize she was no longer standing, but had been laid on the bed. Carlisle was checking her vitals but appeared to be confused by the readings on his instruments. He was trying and failing to figure out what was wrong with her. The obvious show of concern was something new for her. Typically, she was taking care of everyone else. Freyja turned her head to look around the room. Mikkel was still on the bed, but he had been moved farther away from her. Esme and Rose were sitting at his head and feet each with one of their hands between mother and son. They were forming a boundary, a protective measure. Emmett had placed the crib in an empty floor space near the door and had moved to stand near Freyja's head.  
Freyja brought her free hand to her sweaty forehead and could feel the shakes vibrating her palm. This was not new for her; it has been happening for over a century. "I'm quite alright dear. This has been happening for a century or two now. It's my magic stores. They are building up and looking for an outlet to release the pressure from my body. Everything will be fine; the magic will get its outlet soon enough. Regarding the wrinkles you are giving yourself over your readings, don’t fret. My body doesn't quite work the same as any other person, or creature, you might have studied. The closet to my physiology that you would be able to relate to, would be Renesmee, but even her system is a little different from my own.” Carlisle’s frown didn’t disappear, but rather an excitable glee entered his eyes. Carlisle did love knowledge and he had a whole new specimen in front of him. “I assure you it's just the magic, which is harmless to all of you, especially my son." Freyja turned her head to look at the women. Her son was safe with her, though she did appreciate the concern they had for them, total strangers. She smiled adoringly at her babe, and then at Esme and Rosalie. She was so very proud of this family. "I'm going to sleep now, but do not fret the magic will be dispelled very soon, and the blood moon will be here and over before you know it.” She could see the confusion on the doctor’s face. “My blood sings with the nearing of a blood moon and everything gets amplified with the impending eclipse, a double stimulus that is temporarily wreaking havoc on my body, but all will be well by tomorrow night. Now, why don't you all go and enjoy your latest gift developments. I will see you all later in the morning."  
Emmett nodded and looked toward Rose waiting for her so that they could head to the family room together. Rose could feel his gaze, but really didn't want to leave the baby. Esme felt much the same, but the pull wasn't as strong for her. Carlisle was worriedly looking back and forth between both creatures on the bed. "Go Carlisle. You may run some tests tomorrow if you wish, but right now I must sleep. Rose, I did promise you would hold Mikkel today, but you need to wait until he awakens on his own for the day, if you were to pick him up now, your body temperature would shock him awake and then he will be a very cranky little thing. Esme, dear, everything is going to work out just fine, now take your family downstairs." Freyja finished speaking with a pat to Esme’s arm and a wink in Emmett's direction. The tension was lessened with an amused chuckle from Emmett. Emmett was indeed relaxed and enjoying just being, but Freyja's eyes did not miss his adoring gazes that he would shoot at her wee one.  
"All right. Sleep well. If you need anything, anything at all, just make a sound and we'll be here immediately." Carlisle, always making sure his patients were comfortable spoke firmly in his doctor's voice. Even though she wasn’t technically his patient, he had decided that she was under his care. She had no doubts that he was going to do an exam and run tests on her tomorrow, not just for the thrill of new information, but to truly reassure himself that she was going to be alright. He had seen the scars and markings. The ones that she had so clearly ignored explaining, and he wanted a better look. He wanted to see how bad they really were, and if there was anything that he could do to help. They all looked healed, but the damage that they had caused was definitively extensive. That much scar tissue and bruising could be a very painful thing. He wondered if he might be able to help with any of her pain by removing some of it.  
"Yes, dear, I will let you know if I need anything. Also, no, dear, the scars do not hurt. Now, off with you all. Goodnight." She shooed them out with a wave of her hands.


	6. A Shaky Morning with a Side of Histoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The early morning events of the big day, plus a little bit of history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight changes occurring, due to the addition of some more history. Just slight. Hopefully chapter 7 will be able to explain it all.

Freyja awoke to a pounding headache and a body that felt like it was vibrating. She could quite literally hear her blood and magic thrumming through her veins. She looked across the bed to Mikkel and saw he was still asleep. Freyja glanced out the window and could tell from the sun’s position that it was around eight in the morning. She had slept for nearly six hours. She had been asleep for roughly two hours before Mikkel had woken her wanting to be fed. He would be waking up soon looking to be fed again. Freyja stretched out on the bed thinking about how the day would progress. A smile graced her lips again. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time. At first she had to wait for the coven to be complete, which was upon the addition of Bella; but then she had to wait for the Blood Moon Solar Eclipse. This was the time when her magic would be its strongest. She had been storing her magic for ten years waiting for this day. Mikkel stirred, and Freyja was brought back to the present. 

Gathering Mikkel with one hand and releasing her top with the other, she was able to get him to latch onto her right breast quickly. She didn’t want him to awaken those who were still asleep in the house. She chuckled as she thought about and heard the impatience that was Rosalie. Sweet baby Mikkel was in for a very full day of being the center of attention. Freyja let her mind wander through the house, her grandsons were still in the most peaceful, blissful sleep that they had ever had; but her daughters were not. She chuckled and moved her mind away from them quickly. She may know everything, but somethings didn’t need to be dwelt on. She shifted her mind Jacob and Renesmee, both still asleep, with Jacob’s nose scrunched. Freyja chuckled at that and saw that his dreams were filled with nature, his mind was trying to make sense of the new smells. The rest of the Cullens were in the kitchen, making a wide variety of breakfast foods and coffee and trying very hard to keep Rosalie distracted. 

With that thought Freyja burped Mikkel and then switched him to her other breast. Yes, the little darling was going to be quite busy at least until the eclipse began in the evening. Which was just fine. It would keep her mostly free for Carlisle to expand his knowledge. She wondered how she was going to explain the difference between her physiology and most other creatures. She sighed, she would explain as honestly and clearly as she could; but she hardly knew the working of her body anymore. She was largely magic, it was that simple. Mikkel had finished feeding so she made herself modest and sat up. “Rosalie.” Freyja only whispered it, but she knew Rosalie’s ears were only focused on the sounds from her room. Rosalie appeared at the door instantly with an eager and gleeful smile. “I thought you might like to finish the feeding routine? If for no other reason than it will allow you to hold him sooner, but you do seem quite fond of all things baby related. His nappy is still clean, but if you don’t want to change him when that is no longer the case, just come find me my dear.” Rosalie nodded, as Freyja handed over the infant. “Go dear, have some fun and enjoy his company. He is a good baby. You may take him wherever you wish until he needs to be fed again. I trust you.” It seemed almost impossible, but Rosalie’s smile got even bigger as she headed downstairs to her mate. 

Freyja’s smile was still perfectly present as she shakily stood from the bed. She couldn’t wait for the eclipse and the opportunity to rid herself of this much magic. She missed being able to do things without feeling like she was once again a drunken viking. She did not enjoy those years of her life as much as she enjoyed the rest. She was the strongest Valkyrie that the old world had ever seen, living up to her name as the goddess of war and death. She conquered it all, alongside her younger twin brothers, Agmundr and Agnarr. They had been inseparable and the great pride of their parents and people, until the day when Freyja’s magic awakened. The day her body became what the Cullens had seen that morning. 

Freyja sighed as she made her way shakily down the stairs. The smells coming from the kitchen had pulled her from the memories of what once was. She smiled as she reached the last step and saw the Cullens looking at her. “Sael. Godan Morgin. Whatever it is that you have made smells positively devine.” Freyja offered those that appeared to be cooking a soft, warm smile, as Carlisle rushed over to her. He wasn’t even attempting to hide the worry that he was feeling about how much Freyja was shaking. Freyja accepted his offer for help and patted his hand in a motherly manner as he assisted her to the closest barstool. Esme placed multiple plates in front of her unsure of what she would like to eat. 

“Would you like coffee, Freyja?” Alice asked, while Edward and Jasper moved closer to Bella. The red haired witch chuckled at the men and thanked the women for her breakfast. Freyja tried a little bit of everything, even the things that she had never even seen or heard from. She hadn’t exactly lived under a rock, but living in the trees was close enough to that idea. She was familiar with most of the foods in front of her: yogurt, fruit, oatmeal, toast, muffins, flat cakes, waffles; however she was unfamiliar with the large yellow tart that was in a pan on the opposite counter. There was a slice missing from the pan that was sitting on the plate that was in front of her. It looked like eggs, but it was a pie? 

“What is that large tart? It looks like eggs, but why would you make a pie of eggs? And why would you eat pie for breakfast, that is much too sweet for a first meal.” Freyja asked the question toward whoever would answer her. 

“It’s called a quiche. It’s not exactly a pie, although you do make it with a pastry crust and a filling, but it’s not sweet at all. You are correct though it is made of eggs, but there is also peppers, onions, bacon, ham, sausage, cheese, and milk in it. You don’t have to try it, if you don’t want to; but the boys do enjoy it. That’s why there is so much meat in the filling.” Esme replied with a chuckle. Bella and Alice were full on laughing and Edward was trying to hide his smile. Carlisle and Jasper were the only ones to look mostly unphased. They didn’t seem amused by Freyja’s lack of knowledge on the German dish, but rather worried how she would react to being laughed at. 

“I see, pie made of eggs. How intriguing. I shall try it.” Not bothered by the amusement of the others, nor scared of what it would taste like; Freyja took a normal sized bite of food and placed it in her mouth. She chewed on it thoughtfully and then broke out into a large smile. “Takk. This is delicious!” Freyja took another bite and nodded approvingly at Esme. “You, darling Esme, are a wonder.” Freyja finished the slice of quiche that was in front of her and then set her fork down. She looked longingly at the coffee cup and then at her hands in her lap. “Thank you very much for that wonderful meal. Is there anything that I might do to help you clean up or prepare?” 

“No, dear, you are our guest, besides Carlisle can’t wait to poke and prod you for information. Why don’t take your coffee with you into Carlisle’s office?” Edward offered with a more friendly smile. Everyone was aware of the shakiness, but had decided not to call more attention to it, much to Freyja’s relief. “I can place it in a bigger mug if you would like, that way it is easier to carry without spilling?”

“That would be most helpful, Edward, thank you. I am quite sorry for the trouble. I will be back to normal once the spell is cast and set. How have you enjoyed your gifts so far?” She chuckled, knowingly. They all were pleased with their abilities, but their greatest pleasure came from the lack of unpleasant smells. 

“They are rather entertaining actually.” Bella voiced as she projected a physical shield around Edward. “Thank you.”Everyone in the room tensed, but Freyja merely chuckled at the young vampire. She could understand her mindspace. It was hard to be in the presence of someone that could tear you apart without lifting a finger. Merely a few hours ago, Freyja had sent the woman flying through a window. There was a reason many people feared magic, and mostly it was because it was an unknown, unstudied, unpredictable source of power. It could be used to do great evil or great good. The Cullens didn’t know her from Adam. They had no cause to trust her except for her spoken words, and they had little choice either because she was much stronger than them. She also came with large men and two more bewitching women. 

“My pleasure my dear. My son is with your flower until his next feeding, Carlisle. Until then I am all yours.” Freyja smiled and accepted his arm of support. She nodded at each vampire in the kitchen and patted Edward’s cheek when he handed her the travel coffee mug that had a secure lid on it. “Very thoughtful, Edward, thank you.” With that said she and Carlisle were off to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our red haired witch: Freyja= Norse- lady (Goddess of love, beauty, war, and death)  
Male twin 1 & grandson of Freyja: Eirik= Norse- King forever  
Male twin 2 & grandson of Freyja: Aksel= Norse- Peace of the father  
Female twin 1 & daughter of Freyja: Astrilde= Norse (Goddess of love, equivalent to Cupid)  
Female twin 2 & daughter of Freyja, Eir: Norse- Mercy (Goddess of healing and medicine) Pronounced Ire  
Dead, oldest daughter of Freyja, mother to male twins: Frigg= Norse- Beloved (Goddess of fertility, earth, and air)  
Son of Freyja: Mikkel: Norse- Godlike (Norse form of Michael) “Son”  
Dead, younger brother to Freyja, twin 1: Agmundr= Old Norse- ("edge of a sword"/"awe, terror" & "protection")  
Dead, younger brother to Freyja, twin 2: Agnarr= Old Norse- ("edge of a sword"/"awe, terror" & "warrior")


End file.
